The present invention relates to a color display device for and a color display method of implementing a color image generation that is time-division driven.
Color display devices, which implement a color display with an additive mixture of color stimuli according to a time difference color mixture, i.e., a time division driving system within a single dot, have recently received attention. In such color display devices, because one pixel becomes one picture element, there is an advantage in that a threefold resolution can be obtained compared to color display devices that implement a color mixture juxtaposition. One of the color display devices of the time division driving system such as described above, is known as a DMD projector which displays a color image by irradiating colored lights of R (Red), G (Green), and B (Blue) that are generated by a light from a white color light source being passed through a rotating color filter disk onto an array of a digital micro-mirror device arrays (DMD: e.g., a device developed by the Texas Instruments Incorporated. Ltd.) in a time sequence and by projecting the colored lights modulated/reflected with this DMD array onto a screen. Further, other than the above, there is a color liquid crystal display device and the likes in which the color light source for generating the colored lights of R, G, B source is arranged behind the liquid crystal panel that implements a black and white display.